luminatifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/Kingsman Fan Q
Wikia got writer Mark Millar and illustrator Dave Gibbons to answer questions about the movie Kingsman: The Secret Service based on their comic book The Secret Service. The movie has just come out on Blu-ray and they are promoting this release by reaching out and interacting with fans. We got you, the fans, to help us come up with questions for these two super-star creators. There were loads of great responses on our official blog post and through social media. We were only able to choose a couple, but these were the best ones. Dave Gibbons recorded his interview by phone, and we have it here as a video. '' now available on Blu-ray]] Q1: What was your favorite scene in the movie? - Rowina Hussainali Q2: So many of your works have been adapted to other media. Do you ever consciously change your designs so they will be more adaptable? - Liam Kane Q3: When you were illustrating Watchmen, were there any details you put a lot of work into that nobody ever talks about? - Billy Arrowsmith Q4: We know there are sequel plans for the movie. Is there a sequel planned for the comic, and if so, what is it about? - Midoki24 Q5: If you could have any of your other creations do a crossover with Kingsman, who would you choose? - Tupka217 Q6: Which scene in the movie do you think did the best job of adapting your work to live-action? - Jamie Hari Q7: Who do you think is the strongest comic book illustrator in the business? If every comic book illustrator got into a big fight, who do you think would win? - A Wikia contributor Mark Millar answered his questions in written form. ]] Q1: Do you know where the nickname "Eggsy" came from? It wasn't in the comics but perhaps you had a chat with Matthew Vaughn which triggered the change. I've been trying to figure some theories about it myself but have had no luck. Eggsy had that nickname since he was a kid (Scene in movie). Seriously curious about this one. Thank you so much! - Ariana Castellano A1: Gary Unwin was called Eggsy after one of my old school-friends. I had written this into the comic originally and took it out because I thought the name might be a bit silly. But Matthew loved it and shoved it into the movie and I agreed and put it back in the comic. The real Eggsy is delighted of course and when I took him to the premiere having his name said every 10 seconds really made the movie for him. We called him Eggsy at school because he stunned us all when we were fourteen by saying he’d never eaten an egg. His reasoning was good enough. It does sound vaguely disgusting when you think about it. Q2: Where were the other Kingsmen? We only saw a handful onscreen. also: What does Colin Firth smell like? - Yasmine Kafeshi A2: The other Kingsmen couldn’t be trusted. The head of the organisation had been compromised, after all, so Eggsy didn’t know who else had been. That’s why he went to his friends whom he knew were okay. As for Colin, he smells of cheese. A very strong cheese. Q3: What scene was your favorite in the movie that captured what the comic book was about? - Brownlantern A3: The scene in the tailor. That was the first scene I actually put together in the book, the transformation of a boy who had nothing into something special just by changing his clothes. Pretty Woman was a big influence on that aspect of it, believe it or not. ]] Q4: If there is one character you could add more backstory to, who would you do it for and why? - Josh Brock A4: Nobody, actually. One of the nice things about writing something is that you generally spend exactly the amount of time you want to with a character. If somebody’s fun or interesting you keep writing them. Q5: Are there any characters you wish you could’ve explored more and spent more time with? - Justus Hepburn A5: I missed Colin’s character as he was nice and the one positive force in Eggsy’s life, but he had to die so Eggsy could become a man. His role was teacher or mentor and the lead had to leave that character behind to fulfil his destiny. Sadly, it often means they have to die, but their deaths mean something as they’e a huge influence on your heroes. Mufasa in the Lion King or Ben Kenobi in Star Wars are very good examples. Q6: Was there anything you desperately wanted to have in the film that you couldn’t for whatever reason? - Billy Arrowsmith A6: The comic had a slightly more extended sequence with Mark Hamill on a snow-mobile being rescued by the secret agent, but budget dictated that scene would all be shot indoors. It’s a pity, but it worked out great. One of the nice things about comics is you never have to think about budget. It all costs the same to draw. Kingsman: The Secret Service is available on Digital HD or Blu-ray. You can also buy copies of Millar and Gibbons' comic book The Secret Service online or through your local comics retailer. Category:Blog posts